the best story ever
by bigdicmike
Summary: i wrote this in maths class so just ignore the plot holes a misspelling... focus on the beautiful artwork of the story


Once pon a time a man was walsking sdown the street. He hears a noise behind hime and turned around but no one ewass there. He kept walking util he hear dit again.. a whisper.. heh culdnt kmake out what it was but he nknew somone was following him. When he got hiome ahe made sure to lock his door and s an windeows. He closed all the blinds an d went for a shoer. While listeing to cher in the shower and singing/dancing along he washed his hair after the shower he got out an realised he left is towelin the other room. Being.. he decided to run brave it and go foind his teoel. He looked everywhere but couldn't fine it (who knows why he didn't just get another one and then change into clothes But? Oh well) he walked downstairs (while completely hangin outthre) and kept looking for his twol. He checked on the bench.. on the chairs… under the chairs… as he was bent over .. bum right in ther air.. he felt a soft breeze on his bottom. He slturned around.. nothing… no fan was on. No aircon.. weird… he kept looking under schairs when he felt another breeze.. he got up.. and saw that one of the windows was slightly open… his heart stratred beating faster… he slowly walked to the window and close it.. he clooked out but onone was there.. he quietly walked aournd his house making sure no one was in there and he seemed to be alone. He decied he was jus gonna give up looking for his towel and go back upstairs. He got another towl and dryed himself and then ut on his pjs. His pjs were a rather large shirt because he didn't like whearing pants.. so it acted as a nightie.. he didn't bother utting on underpants because.. hes home alone.. why not.. later that night he was sat on the liunge watching oprah when he heard the whisper again. He joleted up silling his heetos all on the gournd. He ran to his room an looked himself in. he stayed in his room for a bit and decided to go back down and see hwta happened… he slowly walked down.. he wlkened into the living room and saw his Cheetos.. thmost of the were crushed but he assumed this was because he stepped on them when he ran away… but there was foot prints…. He realised it wasn't his foortprints… they were small.. like a childs…there was a trail ofcheeto dust leading into his kitchen.. he slowly folloed the footprints as they slowly become less tand less?(like… they were fading cause no more cheeto dust)he found his way to the refrigerator… the prints.. small and fafdded.. but they were theyre. He ooked up anat the fridge.. he breathed heavily.. his heart besating fast… he raised his hand to the door.. and jolted it open in one big swing.. 'HUWAAH" he yelled while standing juming into a karate pse.. nothing there… he sttod back up into his normal posture… he slowl put is hand on the freezer door…he opened it quickly and the door flung open.. a busomehting fell out and he screeaed like a 5yr old child.. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he jumped back and cowered on the floorshaking.. he slowly opened his eyes onto what looked like a rounded figure.. he opened his ees more and realised it was a bucket of chicken.. he remembered buying it ages ago bu t never eating it… ibut it was allg one.. "wh-" he questioned.."how is it gone? It was frozen.. I haven't touhed it" he got back up fromhis knees and closed both the frige and freezer doors. He decieded he might've just been sleepy so he goes to bed. He falls aspeel pretty quickly and dreamt about skydiving with Nicholas cage.. something awoken him… as his eyes slowly opened he saw a large black figure stantind atthee end of his bed… once againhe screamed like a child and turned the light on at his bed sire table. It was his mother.. she gasped in fear from his scream and fell to the gournd. He jusped up nad helped her to sit on the bed. "mum? What are you doing here?" he asked.. "oh my on.. I was just llookeding for your luadry my dear"she explained… (did I mention he lived with his mum? ) he showed her the basket and she piickedit up and left.. he closed his door and tried to sleep but just couldn't get sleepy… since he knew that when his mum did his washing she always sat and watched jerry springer episodes.. she had it up really high and the wveecause the washing machine dorowned out ay oud.. he hopped up and locked his door and jumped gback into bed.. hhe opened his beside able draw and got out a ti lunchbox with tgger on the front.. it had a lock on it.. he opned his other drawered n got out a smaller lunchbox with scooby on the front and got a key… he opned the tigger lunchbox wth the key and took out a plastic bag… in the polastic bag was a set of naughty magazines.. he gigglesd to himself.. he took out his favourite mag and out the others bac.. he pulled his pants down and ulled out his (hahah u thougt I was gonna say smoehting gross) lubrication.. he put a lil on his hand and started going.. anhe looked at the magazine and he… did.. the deed and was so happy abot it.. halfway through his… pleasure.. he heard the whisper once more… he threw the ag to the other side of the room in fear.. his moother had someow heard this lil crash and ame racing upstairs. But he didn't know.. shehe got up to get the mag while she barged in the room.. he fell back onto his desk and got knocjed out cold for a few seconds.. when he awoke his mother was just beind doen to pick up the book … (she couldn't see him whitout her glasses you see) she slowly put her glasses on and read the magazine name.. horrified she looked ather son.. flailing on the gournd whit his raging hard on.. she screamd.. dropped the book ad ran out.. she was so flustered that she slipped doen the stairs and died. A few days later they had the funeral and now he as all alone in the house… he crreid and mourned his mothers deah for 2 days straight. Finally after 1 week he managed to get up and take a shower. Whiel in the shower he played his cher songs and finally started becoming happy again… when sufddelny.. it stopped.. no more cher.."huh?" he looked ou the shower but no one was there.. but there was somehitng.. a little chicken piece was on the floor…he turned the showerd off and hopped out and picked u the chiken piece.. he heard a gasp.. he turned but no one ws there.. there was only one place someone could be if they were in the bathrorom wth hie.. the cupboard under the sink.. he bent down and slowly opned the door to find all the chicken pieces in there…he pulled them out but they were all stck together… he rolled the bunch of chicken nugget things over and saw something he'd never believe if he didn't see it.. EYES.. he screamed and ran waway.. (still hlolding the lone chicken piecea0) he locked his door and hid in the closet.. dripping wet.. he hear dfootsteps… he heard breathing.. it was eetting closer.. .. he saw a showdown out the closet as the door stated opening.. cowering in fear he slowly looked up to see all the chicken piecec… with arms.. legs.. a hEAD! Somehow these chicken pieces had formed a human like thing.. the chicken fiman figure thing reached out his hand to grab the mans.. he pulled him up and pated him on the abcl " its okay mate.. im not here to hurt u" he said in a very strong Australian/indian accent.. the man who onwed the house(lets name him.. dale) dale smilekd at the chiken man and asked what was going on.. the chicken man sathim down and told him that he was a spirit that needed to live? Idk.. and that he really liked chicken not… dale asked why thehcken man followed himm whuy was his ffeet so small.. it turns out before that he hasd been in a potato.. but he just wanted to be ina chicken body.. kinda thing.. and the reason to follow dale was becausehe seemed nice and it was convenient… twindliing the lone chicken piece in his thands he finally understood…the chickn man seemed uncomfortable and dale asked why… he told him that theclone chicken piece wsa actually his.. dingle.. and dale was pleasuring him.. doale saifd "oops" and gave the chicken man his chicken piece abck.. the chicken man turned around tand put the chicken piece back on… feeling sorry for this chicken man dale offered him a room at his ouse why not..he was lonely without his mother.. they were roomates for 6 months until.. IT happened.. they were sat watcng oprah (both of their fave hws) andwhen dale put his hand down and it landed on chicken mans thigh….chickn man and dale looked into each others eyes…. Dale said.. "im sorry" and removed his hand ut chicken man ut his on dales and pushed it backoon his thigh…he slowly moved his hand up his thigh into his crotch and dale willingly obliged… the leaned in close.. lip to lip… they stared hkissing romantically anwhile dale felt up chicken mans chicken piece… chicken man lied down on the lunge and dale lied on top.. making out dale removed his clothes util he was naked.. (cchicken man didn't ar clothes.. cause.. he chicken so.. why?) chckn mna put his piece inot dale and dale gasped.. they had a beautiful moment when the y both finished at the asame time.. dale on chiken mans chest and chickn man inside dale.. dale got up.. with chicken mans substance driped out off dales anush9ole….he had it on his hands and putiit in his mouth "mmmmmmm.. (it was ranch flavoured) 5 weeks later.. dale was regnant with chickn mans babies… well.. chicks.. they lived a happiy life together.r. forever.. theyier children were named greg, ally and gringol.

Everyone lived happily ever after.. (expect his mum.. she was writhing in her grave because dale had kids with a bucket of chicken_ but aprt from her.. happily ever after…

Intil one day dale got high and ate chicken man… OOPS!


End file.
